The objective is to study the statistical properties of a variety of discriminate functions and to determine how well they differentiate between alcoholic, other diseased, and normal populations using standard batteries of blood chemistries. These populations have been mainly male but populations of pregnant and nonpregnant women will soon be tested in a similar way.